bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Polk
was a Southern employee and one of the projectionists of Joey Drew Studios appearing in Chapter 2 and 3 from Bendy and the Ink Machine. A suspicious man who has an uncanny ability to notice trouble, his eventual fate was becoming yet another victim of the studio's strange happenings and paranormal activity. Personality Fitting his job as a projectionist, Norman tended to seek out dark places and avoid drawing attention to himself. Because of this role as an outside observer, he was able to notice some of the strange behavior displayed by his colleagues. Sammy Lawrence once called him "very bright". However, his ability to sneak around undetected led to his eventual downfall. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2: The Old Song Norman's audio log can be found inside the projection booth in the recording studio. Norman notes down the strange behavior that Sammy appeared to do almost every recording session. While up in the projector booth and watching the band perform in the recording studio, Sammy would arrive and tell them all to stop and leave. Norman notices that Sammy would turn on the projector, rush back downstairs and then disappear for a long time. Finding Sammy's actions to be the start of a problem, Norman ponders whether or not to speak to Joey about it. He thinks better of it, finding his employer's own actions of late to be just as strange. Norman's recording is designed to give hints on how to solve the music puzzle. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Norman becomes a physical presence in Chapter 3, having become an ink monster named the Projectionist. First seen walking around Level 11, Norman has lost his human personality and has been reduced to a skulking shape who becomes aggressive if anyone passes in front of the light coming from his projector. He must be confronted on Level 14 in a miniature maze, where numerous projectors play clips of the Bendy episode "Tombstone Picnic" onto the walls. On the same level, Henry can find another audio log from Norman, just outside the maze entrance. Norman remarks that he naturally prefers dark spaces and notes how his other fellow projectionists find this to be strange. He learns to be in and out of the studio, as he feels bothered by the studio's looks. He mentions that the workers are rumoring about himself lurking around the areas to "look for trouble". Norman likes the advantage it gives him on being able to see things that no-one else will, especially since they will never know he was there. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders His monster form returns in the fourth chapter in the Maintenance department, a similar place to the Inky Abyss. Other than that, there are no other further audio logs recorded by Norman are found within the chapter. Norman is seemingly defeated for the final time when Bendy decapitates him and drags away his inky body. Dialogue center Chapter 3: Rise and Fall }} Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine = General * Norman's coffin can be found in Chapter 2, in the Pentagram Room. * His name may be a reference to Norman R. Palmer, a film editor and the staff projectionist of The Walt Disney Company. * During the Hot Topic Q&A on Twitter, when asked if Norman is behind the pipe organ in Chapter 2, Sammy replied that he didn't know what they meant and simply said that Norman was always bright."The organ... I don't know what you mean. Although Norman, our projectionist.. he was always very bright.." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. Chapter 2: The Old Song * There are several errors and missing lines from Norman's transcript that don't match his audio in Chapter 2: ** In the Game Jolt version of Chapter 2 before the said port's deletion, the first lines lack the space from after the comma from the word "happens". It was later fixed upon release on Steam. ** While Norman says projection booth, the in-game transcript says projector booth. ** After saying "But Sammy" from the third line, the words "oh no" are missing from the transcript. After that, while the lines say "he doesn't", Norman says "he don't" in a southern manner of speaking. ** Norman's words "I really do" are missing at the end of his words "I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this". ** From the last line, Norman says "I got half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew ...", the word "got" Norman's transcript is "have" instead. Gallery Voice_of_Norman_Polk.png|Norman's transcript from Chapter 2's previous update. Note that the first lines lack the space from after the comma from the word "happens". NormanChapter3.jpg|Norman's transcript from Chapter 3. NormanNGrant.png|Norman's name on the coffin. References ru:Норман Полк Pt-br:Norman Polk Pl:Norman Polk Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:BATIM characters Category:Deceased